


Not such a lonely life

by Dahlia Daydream (Disaidra)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaidra/pseuds/Dahlia%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty semi linked stories all set in the same kayfabe based universe. The boys are often away from their partners for long periods of time. It's not so bad though, they've found a way of coping.</p><p>Edit: Currently abandoned. I'm not overly pleased with the characterization in the first story, and I found some other projects to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not such a lonely life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miz and Dolph Ziggler let off some steam, with some not so unwanted attention from Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose

It had long been know in the locker rooms that there was something going on between Dolph Ziggler and The Miz. Sure they were competitive in the ring, but to the seasoned wrestlers the sexual tension at the source was clear.   
"They're obviously fucking," whispered Jericho.   
"D'ya think?" laughed Dean, as Mike slapped Ziggler's ass on passing.   
"Well there's one way to find out," said Jericho.

One night Dolph was alone in the shower room. His eyes were closed tight to the water as he rinsed off the mixture of soap and sweat. Hands massaged sore muscles as the warm water soothed his tired body. As he washed, he heard a warm chuckle from behind him.  
"I know that's you Mike," Dolph said, as another set of hands joined his, caressing his shoulders.  
"Who else would it be?" Mike purred softly, leaning down to kiss at his lover's neck. Dolph melted under the firm but gentle touch, a small sigh passing his lips.  
"You always know exactly what I need," said Dolph. He allowed the brunet to turn him around. Their lips met in a gentle loving kiss, Mike pushing Dolph up against the tiled wall. Dolph wrapped his arms around his partners waist and ground his hips upward, creating a delicious friction that forced a lustful moan from Mike. Dolph utterly adored how much Mike wanted him right now, the noise bringing a delicious twist of desire to his stomach.  
"You slut," growled Mike, "You can't wait can you?"  
Play time was over. Mike grabbed his lover by the hips and quickly spun him around, Dolph instinctively presenting his ass. He grabbed a small bottle of lube of the shower shelf and slicked his fingers. They were both horny as fuck, but if it was worth doing, it was worth doing properly. Dolph wasn't a tight little virgin any more though, and the ring of muscle happily accommodated two of Mike's fingers from the start. He scissored them as wide as he could, all the time Dolph pushing backwards almost involuntarily seeking more friction. Mike couldn't help but moan, such a beautiful sight in front of him. Neither of the two men noticed Chris and Dean as they quietly entered the room and secreted themselves in another stall. They shared a look of utter delight as they saw Dolph and Mike in the throws of passion. Dean quickly dropped to his knees, freeing Chris' erection from his trousers and started expertly deep throating while Chris continued to watch.

Mike removed his fingers, quickly coated his dick in lube, and pushed the whole length in to Dolph's ass in one swift motion. Dolph let out a half yelp half moan, and scrambled for leverage on the slick tiles. Mike slid an arm under his stomach to support him, and stayed still to let Dolph accommodate to his girth.  
"Are..you trying....to kill me?" gasped Dolph. Mike only chuckled and started to slowly rock his hips. Dolph moaned like an utter whore. Mike was good, angling his thrust just right to make Dolph tremble. Dolph was already close, one hand hurriedly pumping his hard on. That's when they both heard a small whimpering moan from a near by stall. Mike stopped stock still. He'd checked, they were meant to be the only ones in here.   
"No. Mike. Please don't stop. I don't care. Just please. Please." Dolph was begging madly, so close to the edge. Mike couldn't help himself and a few thrusts later they were both cumming noisily, not caring about the voyeurs.

The couple hidden nearby were still going full throttle when Mike went to investigate. He stood in stunned silence as Chris was being reduced to a quivering wreck, one fist shoved in his mouth in an attempt to muffle the moans that were now steadily coming with each bob of Dean's head. Dean had his own hand rapidly moving up and down his own cock. Mike should have been angry, or at least upset, but these men were both very attractive, and to be honest seeing them so undone was enough of a repayment in his books. Chris let out a final groan has he shot his seed down Dean's throat. Dean came shortly after, with only a small whimper.  
"I told you," Chris panted to the smirking Dean, "Can't get enough of each other," and he winked at Mike. Dolph joined Mike, drawing him in to a warm hug.   
"If seeing us turned you on that much, then maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement," laughed Mike, stroking Dolph's hair.  
"I could go for that," said Dean, with a lazy smile up at Chris. 


End file.
